Enchanted Cloak
*David Nolan *Mary *Quinn † *Red Riding Hood/Ruby |usedby = Red Riding Hood/Ruby |usedfor = Repels shape shifting during the full moon |usedon = Red Riding Hood/Ruby |firstappearance = Pilot |latestappearance = Ruby Slippers }} The Enchanted Cloak is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. The enchanted cloak is based on Red Riding Hood's cloak from the fairytale "Little Red Riding Hood". History Eluding the hunters, the two women lay low in the woods. Noticing her cloak is torn, Red Riding Hood fears transforming again. Afraid of harming Snow White, she sends her away, though the latter promises to come back. In the morning, Red Riding, relieved the cloak's magic held, takes it off and goes to wash up at a stream. Another shape shifting werewolf, Quinn, steals the cloak and intends to burn it, but she stops him from doing so. Later, he takes Red Riding Hood to see his leader as well as her mother, Anita, who teaches her to stop depending on the cloak and embrace the wolf inside. By chance, Snow White stumbles into the werewolves' den and regroups with Red Riding Hood, who reassures her pack members that her friend is harmless. However, the Queen's guards, in pursuit of Snow White, storm in. A battle ensues, with Quinn being one of the casualties, which devastates Anita. Blaming Snow White for his death, Anita attempts to take her life, though Red Riding Hood interferes. During the dispute, mother and daughter shift into their wolf forms and attack each other. Soon, Anita accidentally impales herself on a spike as she accuses her daughter of siding with a human. Red Riding Hood attests to choosing herself because she is not a killer, and states that neither is Anita. After burying her mother, she resumes wearing the cloak and then leaves with Snow White. |-|Alternate Timeline= On Snow White's request, Red Riding Hood arrives to the campsite of Prince Charles and Prince Charming to help them sneak into the Queen's palace and rescue Princess Leia. Shortly after meeting them, she strips off her cloak, to which Prince Charming gives her a questioning look. Only later, Red Riding Hood shifts into a wolf as they enter the prison. She deliberately attacks one of the guards while Prince Charming knocks him out. Having broken in as planned, Hook drops the cloak over wolf Red Riding Hood as she instantly reverts to human form. }} }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The Enchanted Cloak appears in the title card for "7:15 A.M.",File:110Title.png "Red-Handed",File:115Title.png "Child of the Moon"File:207Title.png and "Ruby Slippers".File:518Title.png *There are at least three different cloaks: **The cloak in "Pilot" and "The Stranger". **The cloak in "7:15 A.M.", "What Happened to Frederick", "Heart of Darkness" and "An Apple Red as Blood". **The cloak in "Red-Handed", "Lady of the Lake", "Child of the Moon" and "The Cricket Game". *Widow Lucas mentions that she paid "an arm and a leg" for the cloak. |-|Set Notes= Costume Notes *One of the fans at Isaac's book signing is dressed up as Red Riding Hood and wears a replica of her cloak.File:421WhatMattersMost.png |-|Other Notes= Other Notes *In one version of the fairytale, "The True History of Little Golden Hood" from The Red Fairy Book by Andrew Lang (1890), Red Riding Hood wears a golden cloak which repels the wolf because it's enchanted. Appearances STORYBOOKS *The enchanted cloak appears in Henry's storybook in "True North" (seen upside-down),File:109BrotherAndSisterFlipped.png File:109BrotherAndSister.png "What Happened to Frederick",File:113TakesDownPage.png "Selfless, Brave and True",File:218OpeningStorybook.png "The New Neverland",File:310TheGoldenBird2.png "Operation Mongoose Part 2" (seen upside-down),File:422ChangeRealityFlipped.png File:422ChangeReality.png "The Final Battle Part 1"File:621BookPage4.png and "Homecoming" (seen upside-down).File:721ApprenticeVision6Flipped.png File:721ApprenticeVision6.png *The enchanted cloak appears in the Underworld storybook in "Ruby Slippers".File:518RubySlippersPage.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}de:Red Riding Hoods Umhang it:Mantello di Cappuccetto Rosso Category:Items Category:Magic Category:Magic Neutralizers Category:Clothing and Accessories